Confessions of CHAOS
by Demyx Rules
Summary: Lucrecia has a child, it is not Sephiroth, who was Hojo and Lucrecia's kid. Lucrecia has a daughter. Is she Vincent's or Hojo's child? Rated M for some disturbing scenes. Recommended for teens who can deal with some violence and sexual references.


**Author's Note:** I was talking to myself one day when I made up an AMAZING fan-fic out of nowhere... It's been stuck in my head for three months, so I decided to finally write all my feelings about it down. I'm reflecting my feelings through Vincent Valentine, because he and I have a similar past and tragedy, so I know exactly how he feels. Here goes... The first few chapters might be boring, but it'll get A LOT better later on... I promise.

**Story Note:** The story starts three years before Vincent awakens from the coffin by Cloud and his gang. Be prepared for a lot of surprises, plot twists and turns, and lots more of elements that will leave you shocked... or maybe I'm just over-dramatic... yup, probably that. I just hope I don't get too many flames... I don't mind grammar flames... I just mind those types of "OMG, YOU DID WHAT TO MY POOR BABY VINCENT" rabid fan-girl flames... although, I'm not talking about fan-girls, I'm talking about RABID fan-girls... yup. Enjoy! ... If you can.

---

**_Confessions of Chaos_**

**Disclaimer:** This is a fan-fic by Soraya L., also known as (aka), Demyx Rules. I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. I own the characters that you've never heard of or are completely new to you. I'm going to try to make this a little more high-tech and less sloppy than my other fan-ficcies, and hopefully this one will go on forever... Yep, I hope, since this one is the one I've dedicated mostly to out of all the other ones...

**File 0.0: Prologue**

---

Jenova... the calamity from the skies wrecked havoc in everybody's dreams. Lucrecia knew this from experience, for unfortunately, Jenova was a part of her life ever since she accepted it. Reno, the Turk, stood silently in the cave, located deep inside the Nibelheim Mountains, desolate from the quaint town nearby. He slouched, as usual, either the cause of being too laidback or the skulking impression he gave others. His hands were inside his jacket pockets, and he wore the usual black Turk uniform, updated recently by his boss. The uniform flattered his elegant and thin figure, and he rested his weapon on his shoulder, tapping it lightly. He was young, only fifteen years old, and he had joined the Turks, only because his father died, so he took the position with honor and pride... not. He was as careless as ever, thus the life of an orphan.

He tossed his red ponytail around, in a showing-off manner, and his sly eyes targeted the very end of the cave. A victorious smile formed slowly, his emerald eyes still focusing on the treasure he sought. He didn't care to notice the glimmering floor of the cave, the shining condensed Mako crystals that are capable of producing Materia, or the small pond that lied near the back of the cave. He walked forward, almost carelessly, trampling anything in his way, in a clumsy form, the only type of way to accomplish a mission that he knew. He knew his parents taught him better, and he was their only son, therefore, they cautiously watched him. Now that they were long gone, he often forgot all the teachings they provided for him.

He suddenly halted, and turned around to glance briefly at the light shining from the outside of the cave. He nodded silently to himself, made a childish grunt, and darted forward again, deeper into the cave, until all light slowly diminished. Reno's father was a Turk, often disguised as a businessman. Everybody knew his father as a businessman, but on a mission, he was killed so suddenly, it broke Reno's heart, knowing that he had died so abruptly. That was life, and he learned to accept things as they came, acting cool, no matter what was thrown at him; bad or good. It was dark, in an inky sense rather than calm or relaxing sense. He flailed his arms around, trying to find his way around.

_"Who are you?"_

He couldn't do anything but wonder about his surroundings and that voice. "Wh - who's there?" he muttered softly, glancing around, until a dim light of glowing substance was emitted in his direction. He couldn't find the source, but he continued to listen, not quite intently, but attentive enough to understand thoroughly.

_"You've come... for her."_

Reno pondered, trying to remember his orders once again, his hand reached towards the back pocket of his black pants. "Let's see here..." Reno said, pulling out the flashcards, and studying them carefully, "Ah, yes!" he said, remembering once he had seen the cards. "I have come for her. It's my duty, and it's sort'a important..."

_"Please, look at me..."_

Reno slowly turned around, half-cautious and half-afraid. He didn't know what to expect, yet he was forced to look in case it was a risky danger or a threat to his life. There was that source of glowing light, and the soft, cool pond. He felt relaxed in the evil presence of darkness... one hand shielded his eyes from the glow. "I can't look at you..." he said, stumbling a little bit closer, inching. A motherly giggle was heard, and he stood by the shores of the pond, glancing around.

_"Maybe if you sit at the edge of the pond, you'll be able to recognize me."_

Shrugging, Reno swiftly brought himself down to the floor, sitting curiously at the edge of the pond. He was humming a strange tune under his breath, tapping one hand on his knee as if to play some sort of game, while the other hand clenched onto the weapon... He was always well-equipped and prepared for any situation, which was why he made a unique Turk, since he had no weaknesses. "Now what...?" Reno said, but before anything else, the blur of the light cleared, and he could see directly below the beam. Somebody... was at the end of the cave? Was this the treasure written in the flashcards?

_Card 08. Rude.  
Once you follow the seven pages of directions carefully, you'll arrive at the cave. Make your way down there, and we require a girl there. Please take her to Hojo. Don't mess around. She is a treasure to us, so be very gentle and careful with her, she's a delicate flower._

Reno had promised to be as gentle and soothing as he could to this girl... But he heard a woman's voice? Had they mistaken the maturity of this so-called 'girl'? Suddenly, his thoughts stopped immediately.

There was a large Mako crystal, twice as tall as he was, and enveloped inside the jade-colored crystal was a feminine body. She was floating mysteriously in the bubbling liquid contained inside the crystal, but yet she was animate, meaning she was alive!? It's impossible to live and breathe inside the Mako crystal, since it was filled with liquid; however she seemed to manage easier than air. He gulped at this sight, wondering at all these questions he could ask her. Her long brown hair glided inside, and she smiled sincerely at him. Reno laughed nervously, flicking in an irritated sense at his red ponytail, unsure of what to do.

_"You're from the Turks... right?" _

That feminine, motherly voice... was from the woman encased inside the Mako crystal. Reno was sweating at this thought; his eyes wide, almost the same expression as somebody watching a horror movie come to life. Reno couldn't immediately respond to her question, being the nervous wreck he was at the time, thinking too much rather than doing some action... Which was why he wasn't the most often chosen Turk, however when there was a tough job, he'd usually be stuck doing it, since he would handle himself through every situation. She urged for him to continue with a tilt of her head, and he nodded, "Yeah, I'm Reno, from the Turks."

_"I thought so..." _

Her delicate, luscious lips didn't motion in the slightest bit, her voice echoed mysteriously, and the liquid responded as if a wave of sound had passed through. It was a most odd incident for the Turk youth, being extremely inexperienced, yet had proper knowledge, although, he was just a child, after all.

_"Please, take her to where she belongs." _

Reno looked around, he didn't see anybody, instead of asking where the girl was, he decided to ask this woman a few questions, almost interview-toned -- how he loathed interviews, "Wait... What's your name?" he knew that was the first question that popped into his head.

_" Lucrecia Crescent. You've come for my girl, no?" _

A soft smile formed. Reno nodded as if to say, 'yes'. Lucrecia's beautiful hazel eyes were understanding, yet showed a pain that lingered slightly in the depths of her heart. Her eyes trailed up, she was blurry from Reno's viewpoint, but he could tell she was an angel.

_"Please take her, Reno. She can't have a mother who is unable to comfort her any longer." _

Reno didn't see anybody, until a little young girl stepped forward. He gasped at her shocking resemblance of somebody he knew... But where from? He paid attention to detail for once to identify her easier if so needed in the not-so-distant future. Reno bent down slightly, looking her in the eye, but her eyes didn't seem to be focused on his gorgeous face, but the ceiling. She must've been... eleven years old to the most. She was thin and elegant, like her mother, Lucrecia, who rested peacefully inside the comforting Mako crystal.

For such a young girl, she was gorgeous, Reno decided, and knew he would befriend her quite easily, giving a mean and stuck-up attitude or not, he knew he would like her. Her face was quite immature, boyish in some sense, and her hair was soot black in contrast to Lucrecia's chestnut hair. The hair strands blown from the wind were on her face, and her long, unkempt hair reached her mid-back. Her skin was as pale and white as milk, her eyes glimmered like crimson, and so did her lips.

Reno smiled at her, something he did not intend to do, but didn't catch himself doing so. This girl stared blankly at the ceiling, before she locked gaze with Reno for the first time. A shiver went down his spine... a shiver of excitement that he had accomplished his first mission in finding her. Lucrecia smiled, too, placing one hand to her chest. The little girl was quite cute, a little emotionless and blank, but very beautiful... Almost more beautiful than Lucrecia, but nobody could compete with the angel herself.

"Hey, there." Reno said to break the silence and the girl that never blinked at the staring contest she seemed to play. When he spoke, her gaze didn't break; she still stared curiously at him, not even a smile cracked on her. "What's your name?" Reno asked, and some silence followed.

_"Go on, child, speak... They're here to rescue you from this cave." _

The girl had turned around, Reno noticed, and she had faced Reno once again to answer his question. She politely held out her bony hand, thin fingers and flat palm, had she ever eaten in her life? Reno held out his hand, which seemed a little large next to her delicate hand. "My mother calls me... Kasumi."

"Kasumi?" Reno repeated, astonished at the brilliance of her chosen name, "That's a pretty name."

She seemed rather offended by his remark, and questionably, he stared at her glare... the glare of hatred. "Mother..." she said, gulping slightly.

_"Yes, Kasumi...?" _

Kasumi still glared undoubtedly at poor, confused Reno, and asked, "Is this the man who is to escort me to my father?"

There was silence, Reno was unsure of what to say! He didn't know who her father was, though she was a remnant of somebody quite familiar, he couldn't remember. He had to hope that she didn't know her father's name, so he could trick her to his real mission. He was to kidnap the girl from Lucrecia, and give her to have a better life... as an experiment source of Hojo, the mad scientist that had impregnated and worn out Lucrecia. Although, Hojo was not Kasumi's father... maybe Reno could fake that he was.

"Yes." Reno suddenly said, causing Lucrecia and Kasumi to look at him, as if to say _'Really? That's wonderful!'_ Reno stuttered nervously, "He can't wait to see you... He's back in Midgar... awaiting your arrival."

Lucrecia nodded with approval to Kasumi, who seemed a little unsure. "Mother..." Kasumi said. She suddenly stepped her foot to the water, Reno gasped, knowing that she'd trip and land with a splash into the tiny pond. However, this wasn't true. She was walking on the water as if it was land, and puddle ripples formed as she walked. It was rather strange, and he gaped at this rare sight... "I don't want to leave you alone." Kasumi placed her small hands on the glass, large eyes blinking, as she stared up at her mother's face. Lucrecia smiled at her with confidence.

_"Don't worry, my Kasumi... I'll be alright." _

Kasumi nodded, a tear rolled down her left cheek. "Good-bye, Mother."

_"Good-bye, Kasumi."_

"Lucrecia." Reno said abruptly, the girl looked up at her name, thinking that she had already finished all she had to say. "Why are you trapped in there? Why can't you hug your daughter good-bye?"

_"My illness,"_ Lucrecia replied immediately and yet somehow placidly, _"I have Jenova's cells wrecking chaos in my system and there's nothing I can do about it. After Kasumi was born, I took care of her until she was four years old. Somehow, I fell asleep and over the years, became trapped inside this crystal. It's a curse from Jenova herself."_

"How did Jenova exactly get inside you?" Reno asked.

Lucrecia laughed at the way Reno had misunderstood, _"No... It's not like that. I was a scientist and I gave my body to science... Therefore, I was experimented on by Hojo; he impregnated me, using his DNA and Jenova's cells. I have never met my little baby boy, never been able to hold him, see him... I've only carried him and gave birth to him, although, I never once saw him, except in the visions that haunt my nightmares sent by Jenova. My sin for allowing my baby to get experimented on... is for me to never see him."_

"Isn't Kasumi... a girl?" Reno asked.

Lucrecia nodded, _"Yes, but I'm talking about my only son. Hojo and I had a child and experimented on him before he was born."_ Reno suddenly remembered all that his boss, Tseng - the leader of the Turks -, had told him.

"So... whose child is Kasumi?" Reno asked again.

A sigh came from Lucrecia, bubbles foaming around her as she did,_ "I'm not quite sure..."_ she replied, _"I believe it is him. The ex-Turk."_

"Ex-Turk?" Reno said. "Look, there are many ex-Turks..."

_"I'm not quite sure." _Lucrecia said, _"His name is hard to remember, since his voice disappeared from my memories. I can't think of his face, his name, anything."_

"Oh," Reno sighed, looking down at the ground, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Kasumi leaning against the cave walls, crossing her arms, in such a way he swore it was so familiar. "Before I go to complete my mission..." Reno said, looking back up at the angel called Lucrecia Crescent, "... There's something else I need to cover. You were a scientist, you gave your life to science, allowing your unborn child to be fertilized and experimented on by Hojo. After he was born, you've never met him - not once? So... afterward, you came to this cave... and gave birth to an unknown child?"

Lucrecia laughed once again at his misunderstanding through concepts, _"There are only two possibilities... of who Kasumi's father is. I did share a magical moment with my former bodyguard... the only man I've ever loved. Kasumi might by our love-child, but Hojo has laid me more than once. I just don't know."_

The possibilities and chances that Kasumi was Hojo and Lucrecia's second child was high... So he finally decided, "Okay, Kasumi, I'll take you to your father."

"A name." Kasumi suddenly said, in her soft, stern, female voice.

"Huh?" Reno said, shell-shock, and somehow high-pitched to the freakish response.

"Please, give me his name." Kasumi said. "What is my father's name?"

Reno wasn't completely sure, and he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, since there was a 50-50 chance, but he blurted out, "Hojo."

---

**Author's Note:**

I've finally finished the prologue. It took me at least an hour to do. Chapter one will come soon, and I'll try working on it now at this moment. There are a few warnings... Hojo may and may not be Kasumi's father, Lucrecia and Hojo's second child. In this story, I'm following the game theories, I have not believed (and never will I believe) that Sephiroth is Vincent's son. It was HOJO that impregnated Lucrecia, not Vincent, he knows better.

Either way, Kasumi is the child of Lucrecia, causing her to be related to Sephiroth, no matter what.

By the way, I was searching up some Japanese, and I discovered that 'Kasumi' means 'mist'. Kasumi is a very enigmatic character, and will slowly be revealed as either Hojo and Lucrecia's or Vincent and Lucrecia's child... Let's go on with the story and find out, shall we?

Any questions, please review and ask me so I can include it in the prologue, edit it, and such. I'll be working on this story constantly... I'm totally inspired.


End file.
